To create embroidery data, an image is read by a scanner or the like, and the embroidery data are created on the basis of the read image (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H8-112466, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H11-486). However, with this method it is only possible to convert the pre-existing image into embroidery data. As a result, it is difficult to create original embroidery data removed from pre-existing patterns and motifs.